


The New Super

by Redleafmornings



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Past Abuse, Pining, Platonic handjob, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spying, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, background kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Fill for the prompt -  "Techie is the building supervisor... for an apartment block. He likes to set up hidden cameras and spy on the occupants and his favourite 'show' is Matt..."Full prompt linked at end of story.





	1. Chapter 1

When he has asked his brother Armitage Hux for a job after getting fired from his last for spying, he had let Techie be the superintendent over one of his new apartment building. There was promises that he wouldn’t invade any of the tenants privacy, but it was hard to keep to them.

Armitage understood that it was because that was the only way that Techie felt safe. Techie had been a total mess when Armitage had rescued his half brother from an abusive group home after it had been shut down. Techie had jumped from job to job after failing out of university due to anxiety.

His brother tried his best, got him seeing a psychiatrist every other week, and always made sure he had a home, but it was still hard to be alone so much.

Because of that Techie had broken his promise, first it was just the cameras in the lobby and the parking lot. That had been enough, at least for a short while, and then it just hadn’t. Techie told himself he would only pick one person.

When Techie had first saw him he felt like it was meant to be. The wild fluffy blond hair and dark eyebrows were a reminder of the social worker who had saved him.

The cameras in Techie’s office showed the man first getting his mail and then walking down the hallway to his apartment and that had been enough to know that he needed to see more.

Soon he has cameras in his apartments. He would set them up either while he was out or when he needed repairs and Techie was invited in. Although that wasn’t as often as Techie would like.

Techie tried stuck to one or two rooms in the apartments, but over the months he had slowly installed one in every room, including the bathroom. It hadn’t taken long to figure out his name was Matt.

Not only did he watch Matt, he also recorded him, watching as he ate breakfast and having his own so that it was almost as if they were eating together. Techie began to feel as if they were friends, they did everything together, even watch movies. Techie had installed spyware in his computer so that he always knew just what it was he was interested in watching.

As soon as Matt started a show, he would start it as well on one of his screens and enjoy it. Techie loved that they often laughed at the same parts and after a while he stopped watching most of his other feeds. Matt was all he really needed. To fill the time while Matt was out, Techie would reply moments that he liked best. All carefully labeled on his external hard drives. Both by date and activity. He kept it routed to his laptop to keep himself safe, there was nothing for Hux to walk in on.

It was the perfect arrangement, Techie had never felt so safe and comfortable with someone and yet he didn’t have to leave his house. He felt a real connection with Matt, he even left him on when he went to bed, routing it to his TV screen so that he could see Matt half under his blankets in just his boxers while he did the same. 

His feelings quickly changed to romantic and sometime they would even have a slow wank together. 

There were a few times that Techie would meet Matt at the mailbox when he was feeling particularly brave. He would make an attempt at small talk, mention that he was going to watch a movie that Techie had seen Matt watch a few times so he would know they had something in common. It had always gone well and given him a rush that left him dizzy.

Lately though he was starving for another one of those moments, Matt had come back to his apartment with a broken leg and hadn’t left for over a week. All his food was ordered in, and he stayed up most the night and threw off their shared schedule.

It was that, that made Techie decide to step in. Fear had coursed through his veins, but after he watched Matt take his medication and fall asleep he snuck in and broke the sink in the bathroom.

He hoped it was enough that Matt would call for the superintendent, and after only two days it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt hated that his sink was broken, but he hated having to call the building superintendent more. The man seemed nice enough, but every time something was broken Matt felt like it was his own fault. Having to call someone in got on his nerves, he should be able to fix it. 

Not that he could fix anything right now. His world was a balancing act as he tied not to step on his cast. 

So, he finally bit the bullet and called the superintendent. He was given a time when the man would come, and managed to get through a shower. It was the first time he had showered since he broke his leg at work, he knew he was ripe. 

It took a little longer than expected, and he almost put his arm through the shower wall, but he managed to put on the sweatpants he had cut into shorts and a t-shirt on. 

He had only just sat down when the doorbell rang. 

With a sigh, he grabbed his crutch and hobbled to the door. 

Upon opening it he was greeted with the nervous looking form of the superintendent; his red hair was pulled back in a damp ponytail and for once Matt noticed the tattoo on his neck. 

“You said your sink was leaking when you turned it on?”

Matt moved out of the way and let the man enter.

“Yeah, I had to turn the water off to make sure that it didn’t flood.”

The man smiled again, ducking his head shyly. 

Although he was at least as tall as Matt, with the way he hunched and pulled his shoulders in he gave of the air of being smaller than he was.

He set his tools on the floor of the bathroom and looked over his shoulder at Matt.

“Matt, right?”

Matt had seen him around but he was surprised that he remembered his name. 

“Yes, sorry I don’t remember your name.”

“You can call me Techie, everyone does.”

He smiled and ducked his head again, tugging at his t-shirt. 

“You can go sit down, if you’d like. I’ll let you know when it’s fixed.”

Techie continued. Matt was relieved, he wasn’t great at balancing on one leg and a crutch. He hobbled back to the couch and let out a sigh as he looked around. 

Matt hadn’t really cleaned at all since it happened, there was fast food containers and pizza boxes littering his living room and it made him look like a bigger slob than he was. Not that he was going to clean now. It would have to wait. Just the thought of hopping around to clean made him sweat.

Surprisingly it wasn’t long before he saw the cute redhead peeking into the living room, the toolbox in his hand. 

“It seems to be working now.”

That at least was a relief, he had been worried that it would take some time to fix. 

“Thank you.”

Techie didn’t leave though, he seemed to be taking in the sloppy room, Matt almost felt the need to defend himself. 

“I see you broke your leg.”

Techie shifted his weight from foot to foot, and Matt waited for him to finish the thought.

“It must be hard to make dinner like that.”

Matt shrugged, not sure why he was still there. 

“I’ve just been ordering in.”

Techie looked out the window and then back at him again. 

“It’s not good to eat too much takeout. Why don’t I bring a few things over and I can make us both dinner?”

For he first time Matt noticed the heavy lisp over the words, but Techie never stopped. 

Even though he hardly knew the man, he was also the building superintendent, it wasn’t like he was going to do anything weird. 

“That would be great. Just leave the door unlocked so you can get back in.”

Techie’s smile lit up his face. 

“I’ll be quick.”

With that he took off, and Matt shifted back into his couch. It would be nice not to eat cold pizza for another day, and while he didn’t really know Techie, the man had always been friendly to him when they ran into each other while getting their mail. 

While he waited he turned on his tv and clicked through the channels until he found a nameless crime show to watch. It was only a few minutes in when he heard his door again, and soon Techie was back with a bag in his hands. 

It was obviously full of groceries and he made another awkward smile at Matt. 

“I hope you don’t mind spaghetti.”

“I look forward to it.”

With that Techie pushed his sleeves up around his elbows and got to work in the adjoining kitchen. There was only an island between them so Matt was able to look up and watch him working when the TV show got to boring. 

In the low light of his kitchen Techie was rather cute, his long stringy hair was coppery and even though he was thin he still had a round face. His cooking was slow and soon one show ended and than another crime show began, or maybe it was the same one. He wasn’t paying much attention, not when the house was smelling for fantastic, layers of garlic and herbs overpowering the scent of day old pizza. 

Techie didn’t talk much, and Matt noticed that sometimes he would peek up at him, always looking down again when he was caught. 

As the second show came to an end Techie putting the noodles on two plates and heaping them with sauce. He used his bare hands to grab a handful of cheese out of a zipped bag and drop that on top as well. The least Matt could do was ignore that, his mouth was already watering just by the smell. 

“Looks good.”

“Should we just eat on the coffee table?”

“Sure.”

With that Techie dug through his drawers and pulled out two forks before bringing both plates to the couch. He put Matt’s in front of him and Matt didn’t wait, he immediately picked up his plate and shoveled it into his mouth. 

It tasted as good as it smelled and he moaned as the flavours spread out over his tongue.

After a week of takeout it felt like the best thing he had ever tasted. 

He only noticed he was making noises when he saw Techie openly staring at him. 

“You like it?”

Matt took one more bite before responding. 

“I love it. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The edge of loneliness had evaporated from his life, the last week Techie had been making Matt dinner every night. The first few times they sat in silence and then slowly Matt started talking about his life and his job and Techie could not be more pleased.

He found out that Matt was a radar technician, mostly working with ground penetrating radar. He had taken a misstep and had fallen. Matt’s one leg had taken the brunt of the fall, though he had showed Techie the scratch across his stomach. Not that Techie had been able to pay attention, not when he was seeing his eight-pack up close. It looked so much better in person.

Techie’s own stomach was soft from a life mostly lived in front of a computer. He wondered if Matt would want the same level of fitness from his partner as well.

Over all Techie felt like their time together was perfect, not only did Matt enjoy his cooking and welcome the meals, but he would often invite Techie to stay for a movie. It may have just been boredom from being stuck in his apartment while he healed, but Techie welcomed it.

There was no way he would turn down a chance to sit next to Matt, feeling his thick thigh against his own.

Techie was often allowed to pick the movie and he always tried to guess what Matt would like, practically preening anytime Matt praised a choice.

It also made him feel more comfortable at home. When he was watching Matt, he felt so much closer to him. That was why it was a surprise when he settled down for Matt’s nightly masturbation session and as Matt picked out the porn he was about to watch the keywords were different.

While Matt normally seemed to care less how the men looked and more about how many holes could be filled with cocks, tonight his search was ‘redhead’. Just watching Matt stick his hands into his sweatpants was enough to get him riled up, but now he could feel his heart pounding as he watched Matt pick through video after video until he found one of a thin redhead with long hair getting railed.

It almost looked like him, Matt clicked through a few shots as a tall redhead walked into a room with two other men. Techie felt his dick twitch as Matt hit play and skipped to the middle. For once Techie was torn between watching the porn and watching Matt.

Watching the porn made it real, that Matt had picked someone like him, but watching Matt was his favourite thing to touch himself to. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but it was terribly arousing thinking that there might be a chance it was because of him. That maybe Matt was thinking about their dinner together while he touched himself.

Techie’s shorts were already off in preparation, and he had a towel on his thigh as he started to jerk off to the images in front of him. He hadn’t had much warning this time, so that was as far as he has gotten. All of his toys still tucked away in his nightstand.

Often Matt would just reach into his underwear or have a blanket over his lap, but this time Techie considered himself lucky as Matt actually had himself on show.

The camera wasn’t close enough that he ever got a good look, but it was enough for him to see the tip peeking out from Matt’s large hand.

He still felt a rush from knowing that it was someone who looked like him on the screen in front of Matt. It made Techie feel bold and wanted. Maybe someday they could do this beside each other instead of through a screen. Techie had to bite his lip to try and keep a hold on himself.

He tried to keep time with Matt, but it was hard with the excitement he was feeling. It wasn’t long until Techie lost control, letting go. He let himself spurt over his chest and make a mess of the shirt he was wearing. The towel was forgotten for the moment, Techie still stroking himself through the over-sensitivity as he watched Matt.

Matt didn’t last too much longer, and used his hand to contain the mess. For the first time that Techie had seen he looked at his own come and licked it from his fingers. Techie had such a strong feeling of wishing that was him that he had to stop himself from getting up.

Maybe Matt would welcome him, but for now Techie wanted to be sure. If Matt kept watching men who looked like him getting fucked, then maybe he could see if he wanted Techie as well.

Techie couldn’t stop his hope from raising as he watched Matt finally wipe the last bit of his sweatpants and tuck himself in again. The TV was still playing the video, and Matt didn’t move to change it.

Techie smiled as he looked over at the redhead now servicing both of the men, maybe he did stand a chance.

 

The sweet [Niibeth ](http://niibeth.tumblr.com/post/163494424058/it-is-an-illustration-for-the-new-super)did some cute are for this fic!   
  
[](http://niibeth.tumblr.com/post/163494424058/it-is-an-illustration-for-the-new-super)


	4. Chapter 4

For the last two weeks Matt could count on two things, that there was always a crime show on some channel no matter what time he turned it on, and that Techie would come over and make him dinner. The latter was almost a blessing. Although Techie was a little odd, he was also kind and Matt got along with him well. 

It was more than just the dinners, and the labeled leftovers with ’Matt’s lunch’ written on them, he cleaned the kitchen and the living room of take out boxes, and he always remembered the things Matt told him about and would later ask about them. Techie made him feel important. 

He wondered if Kylo had ever felt that way when Matt had talked to him at the gym Kylo owned and managed. He always hoped that his admiration came off as a good thing. 

Matt wished that someone would be as into him the same way as he was into Kylo. The man was built like a god. 

Either way he genuinely liked having Techie around, and today was no different. Techie was in his kitchen putting the finishing touches on a frittata. They would chat about the movies they had watched the day before and try and figure out what to watch that day. Between the food and sometimes awkward company he could really appreciate what Techie was bringing to their friendship. Considering that no one else had visited him since he broke his leg, he felt pretty lucky that his sink has broken when it had.

Also, Techie sometimes listened to him talk about Kylo Ren, which was something everyone at his job was pretty sick of. 

They just didn’t appreciate fitness like Matt did. 

The food was in the oven and Techie slumped down beside him, leaning into his side just a little like he always did. With how Techie sat, he had to look up at Matt when he talked to him, and when he did Matt remembered why he thought he was cute. 

His eyes were startlingly blue and wide open, his pale red lashes framing them perfectly. Even though he could brush his hair more often, with his small noose and plump lower lip he was actually attractive. Attractive enough that Matt had to burn off any of those thoughts with a nightly masturbation session to keep their friendship safe. It wasn’t something that Matt would have noticed right off, not with the way Techie was constantly hunched as if he was always conscious of how tall he was, it was only once he got to know him better and found him attractive. 

“What do you want to watch while we wait?”

Techie’s lisp was heavier, normally meaning he was either anxious or excited. 

“You can pick.”

Techie shot him one last look before picking up the mouse, he clicked around opening a browser and then pausing. 

“You already have something open, why don’t we watch that?”

Techie clicked on the minimized media player icon and Matt stared in horror. Although the two people who were at the moment fully clothed looked innocent enough at first glance, he recognised it well. It was the porn he bought and downloaded due to a certain redhead that looked a lot like Techie. 

Matt had been sure he closed it the night before after his session.

Matt tried not to panic, he knew the porn well, they had a minute of two where it was safe. He just had to get Techie to close it. 

“Oh, we don’t have to watch that.”

Techie looked up at him, his bottom lip pouted out as it always did when he was concentrating. 

“It’s okay, we only have thirty-five minutes until dinner is ready and it says it’s thirty-two. It’s perfect timing.”

Matt watched the corny dialogue and wondered if he should just snatch the mouse out of Techie’s thin hands or if he should let it start and wait for Techie to close it out of embarrassment. Techie shifted and the mouse was now cradled in his hands. There was no way he could take it without looking like an asshole and he had enough people who thought that about him. 

Instead he watched uncomfortably as the man who looked a startling amount like Techie started to undress. He was thinner, didn’t have the cute soft face Techie had, but it was almost uncanny to Matt. A mix of embarrassment and arousal at the situation was making it even more uncomfortable for Matt. 

“We really don’t have to watch this.”

Matt repeated as the man started undressing as well and they two people on screen started kissing.

Techie still hadn’t clicked away, not even as the other man started to fondle the now nude redhead. Instead it looked like he had settled in. 

Matt didn’t have enough friends growing up to know if this was normal. He’d heard about frat dudes jerking off with each other, but he didn’t know if that was true or just something he hoped was true. The redhead was now receiving oral and Matt knew that he couldn’t hide that he was turned on. 

He looked over at Techie, but couldn’t tell if he was getting off on it or not. Techie just had his legs tucked up and his shorts which were a few sizes too big hid anything in the folds.

There was a noticeable bump in Matt’s pants, but moving his dick to a more comfortable position would also bring attention to it. He was just going to have to survive the half hour and then take a bathroom break before dinner. 

He tried to focus on the background in the porn, the fern that was by the door. He decided that while there was a possibility that the fern it was real, it was probably plastic. Matt was still debating it when he felt a hand in his lap, rubbing over his aching cock. 

“Ah fuck.”

Techie looked completely innocent, his blue eyes wide. 

“Don’t you want a little help, isn’t that what friends do?”

Maybe this was normal for friends, not that Matt would know, plus it would be easier to forget about being anything more than friends if they did this. Or he was giving in because Techie’s hand felt great as it rubbed over him. 

Matt took about five seconds before he spoke again. 

“Yeah dude, I guess.”

As soon as Techie had his agreement he dropped the mouse on the coffee table and both hands pushed down his sweat pants and underwear, and was pulling him out. Matt bit his lip to keep from making any noises, that had to be a step over the friendship line after all. 

Techie was almost mechanical, in the sense that he got to work without showing any emotion, the handjob itself was anything but mechanical. Techie worked both the shaft and the tip with one hand and used the other to gently play with his balls. His grip was almost perfect, Matt just liked it a little tighter. 

Matt didn’t know where to put his hand so he kept them carefully beside him, not touching himself or Techie.

He had to look away, he couldn’t watch Techie’s pale hands working on his cock and not get off on it. The fact that it felt good was actually frustrating, he didn’t want to come too soon, they were only friends but reaching orgasm in less than a minute would make him feel terrible. At least the first time anyway.

“A little slower.”

There was wet noises and moans coming from the TV and Matt turned his head so that he could look out the door while pretending to watch the TV. This was a hell of a way to make friends. 

His lip ached where he was biting it, and even though he was holding back noises that normally fell free from his mouth, he was breathing hard.

“You need more?”

Techie’s lisp was heavy enough that it took Matt a second to understand him. 

Matt dared to look at Techie. His cheeks were flushed, and it only made him look cuter. He wasn’t sure what the offer was for, but checking the progress bar told him it had been six minutes since this started. Six minutes of Techie’s lovely soft hands working him. He wasn’t going to last much longer anyway, he might as well take him up on the offer. 

“Sure.” 

His voice was breathy and betrayed how much he was enjoying himself, but he was beyond caring. 

With that Techie ducked his head further and then there was warm lips around the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck.” 

Matt didn’t even have it in him to hold back the moan as Techie’s tongue licked over the head of his cock. His mouth was almost sloppy wet and it felt fantastic. Techie’s saliva dripped down Matt’s shaft and added moisture to the hand still working him. 

It was perfect, and also the first time he had a mouth on his cock in the three years.

He unclenched his hand and pulled on Techie’s long hair to warn him before he came. Techie said something in response, but he didn’t bother taking his mouth away so it was muffled. He didn’t pull away and let Matt come into his mouth. 

Matt watched Techie swallowing him, never once breaking contact as he milked him of every last drop. Techie looked absolutely beautiful as he left him with a few last licks, mimicing a kitten as he lapped at his cock. and Matt wasn’t sure what the policy was for this sort of thing. If he was meant to help Techie out, or just thank him. He figured he would do both just in case.

“Uhh, that was great, thanks.”

Matt tucked himself back into his pants, and watched Techie sit back up. His expression was more relaxed, and his eyes were a little wet, it only made them look bigger. 

He wasn’t blind, he could see that Techie was aroused now even in his baggy shorts it helped him continue speaking.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Techie responded with the brightest smile he had seen from him and he shook his head. 

“Not today. How about you find something else to watch while I wash up?”

His lisp was thick again and he ducked his head shyly again, as if after all that he wanted to hide after all they had done.

Matt open and closed his mouth a few times before he could figure out something casual to say. 

“Sure, take your time dude.”

Matt hoped throwing in the extra ‘dude’ would help make it sound more platonic. 

He supposed part of being friends was playing it cool, and politely ignoring Techie’s erection as he shuffled to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Techie felt like he was walking on air, the last few days they settled into a new routine. He would make dinner while Matt hung out on the couch, their conversations were comfortable. It was like nothing he had ever had before. After eating dinner and watching a movie Techie would help him get off. Although Matt always offered to reciprocate Techie didn’t really enjoy being naked around other people. 

The last time he had been with someone MaMa had caught them, she had called it a waste of time. Then she had mocked how he looked, saying he didn’t even look like a boy with his hair, and as punishment had tattooed male across his forehead. It made him nauseous to be fully nude around other people after that. He always had to have at least a shirt on. 

This felt safe, he got to touch Matt like he wanted and Matt seemed to enjoy getting off with him. Also, Matt wouldn’t push him when he didn’t want anything reciprocated. After the second time Matt had even held him after, rubbing his hand over his back. 

It would be better of course if he could kiss Matt as well, but this was more than Techie had ever had, even the few times he’s been with someone there was never the close friendship he felt now. 

At night, he got to go home and watch the recordings and take care of himself. Watching himself sucking Matt off and remembering how it felt and tasted in his mouth. Sometimes he would use toys and pretend that it was Matt inside him. 

It always added a little bit of excitement when he went over, knowing that something would happen. He just didn’t know when. Today was going to be a little easier, they had agreed on pizza so that Techie didn’t have to cook. 

Techie waited until a little later than normal to go over, showering off and pulling his hair back into a ponytail before he left. It was almost dinner time, and the door was locked, but Matt had given him a spare key a few days before. Techie already had a spare key for all the tenants, but it felt special that Matt had given him one so he didn’t say anything. 

He let himself in and was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one who had showered. Matt’s unruly curls were still damp. Techie was glad, Matt was starting to get a little ripe the day before. 

“Did you already order the pizza?”

Techie hoped he had, he hated having to phone anyone. They had already picked out the flavours. Artichoke, pineapple, and mushroom, Techie’s favourite. 

“On the way, according to the website.”

Techie felt relief as he rushed to his place on the couch. He sat a little too close and Matt seemed to notice, but he only wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Techie could hear his heart pounding, but he couldn’t vocalise a question. If he asked if he was anxious it might open something he couldn’t put back. So instead he stayed to a safer question. 

“How are you today?”

He could hear Matt swallow and hoped that it was nothing bad. Techie couldn’t live if he lost his only friend. He’d been lonely for so long, and now that he had someone he wasn’t sure he could function alone again. 

“Good, good.”

There was a long pause, but it was obvious he was not yet finished speaking. 

“So, this whole thing. It’s like a friends with benefits thing, right?”

Matt sort of stuttered the words out. Techie felt his cheeks flush, he was never good at discussing things like this. He still had trouble opening up to his therapist, let alone someone he cared about as much as he did Matt. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Yeah, that sounds right.”

There was another long pause. 

“So, would it be cool to kiss you?”

Techie’s already red face deepened in colour. It didn’t matter that he was regularly sucking Matt off, this somehow felt more intimate than that. 

“Yeah, that would be cool.”

Matt looked at him, and Techie kept his head up, even thought he couldn’t make himself look at him. 

He felt Matt’s lips, as big and pouty as they were it didn’t feel suffocating to be kissed by him. They were also soft, and gentle. The kisses started soft, each time Matt pulling Techie’s lip between his own. Then slowly they became more demanding, his tongue gently pressing between Techie’s lips. 

Techie hadn’t kissed since he was freed from MaMa, and he never remembered one that was so careful. When he felt Matt’s tongue slide over his own he let out a small noise. This was everything he could have ever wanted. 

Although their teeth clicked together at Techie’s enthusiasm, it was better than he had dreamed. 

The only thing that stopped it was the buzzer. 

It took them both a moment to remember themselves. 

“The pizza.”

Matt finally said, and Techie knew it was a prompt. 

“I’ll get it.”

Techie had to pull himself out of Matt’s arms, he hadn’t realised how tangled they had become. There was fingers tangled in his ponytail, that pulled slightly as they were freed. 

“There is a twenty on the counter.”

Techie felt like he was floating as he grabbed it. Things could not be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt was having a tough time keeping all his emotions out of his friendship with Techie. The night before he’d stayed over and they had mostly made out all night. It was like being a teenager again, touches and laughs included. When the tension came too much Techie had given him a blow job that had blown his mind. For the first time Techie let him reciprocate.

It felt amazing to hold his cock in his hand, maybe it was the waiting, but touching him like that felt like a long-awaited reward. Although Techie still wouldn’t take off his oversized shirt, Matt found it endearing instead of annoying. Watching his hand move under it as he had jerked him off.

He liked Techie too much, he liked the constant attention, Matt even liked the awkward way he smiled with half his mouth and his unending need to please. No one had ever shown him interest like this.

Matt always showed Kylo this attention and yet the man had never once showed an inch of interest in him that Techie had. Having it returned was amazing, he’d never felt more loved.

He’d thought about asking him out, but each time Techie was in his arms and they were kissing he would chicken out. They agreed to keep it to just friends. If he asked and Techie turned him down he didn’t want to lose him.

Today Matt had thought they could try something romantic, and what was more romantic than watching Star Wars, Techie’s favourite movies, and eating a vegetarian meal, because Techie didn’t like meat.

Maybe it wasn’t a home-made meal, it was takeout Thai food, but at least Techie didn’t have to cook it. It was already waiting on the counter when Techie arrived. Matt was going to miss when he had to return to work, spending his time with Techie was so much more enjoyable. He didn’t even miss the gym as much, it was harder to be excited about Kylo when he had Techie snuggled into his side.

He gave Matt a bright smile that no longer held the shyness that used to haunt his face.

“Hey.”

Techie crossed the room and threw himself into Matt’s side. His skinny body fitting there like it belonged. Even in the heat Matt didn’t mind.

Matt laughed and pulled him even closer so that Techie was sitting in his lap. He’d showered recently and smelled fantastic. Matt bet he would taste even better if Techie would let Matt pull off his oversized shirt and lay hickies all down his chest. He wanted to see his nipples.

Instead Matt settled on kissing his lower lip. He could taste a bit of bitter coffee, but other than that it was good. Techie welcomed every kiss, opening his mouth willingly as Matt deepened it, letting slide his tongue over Techie’s. As it heated up Techie took a larger roll. Pushing Matt against the seat and straddling him. They hadn’t even put the movie on yet.

The one good thing about the oversized shirts was that it was easy for Matt to slip his hands up under it. His skin was so soft, thought Matt could feel scars over his back. Techie didn’t seem to mind him touching them as long as Matt didn’t look.

Matt would have to be blind not to see that something had happened to Techie in the past, the faded tattoo on his forehead that sometimes peeked out. From the look of it, Techie had had a treatment or two to have it removed, but never finished. It was spotty and unreadable writing, most the time it was covered by his hair, so Matt had never gotten a good look at it.

Now thought it was hard to think of that, concern pushed out of his mind by Techie’s thin body wiggling in his lap. Matt wondered if Techie would ever let Matt inside him, it was the only way he could get any closer and he wanted it.

He was starting to get hard and Techie broke the kiss so that he could work at his sweatpants.

Dinner would get cold, but it took Matt a few seconds to vocalise it, not when Techie already had his cock out of his sweatpants.

“Dinner, it’ll get cold.”

Techie’s blue eyes were wide and he slowly stopped, his sweet little hands still wrapped around him.

“After dinner, then?”

Matt pulled him in for one last kiss before letting Techie go and tucking himself into his sweatpants. It would take a bit for him to be comfortable again, but at least Techie hadn’t gone too far yet.

“Sounds good. It’s all vegetarian.”

Techie gave him a funny lopsided smile and slipped out of his lap.

“I’ll get your plate as well, don’t get up.”

Matt watched him cross the room. His oversized cargo shorts weren’t sexy, but Matt had fond memories of them, reaching his hands up them and feeling his soft thighs.

The thought though only added to the sweaty heat of the day. He hadn’t used his fan in a while, but being over heated wouldn’t really add to the romantic feeling he wanted for the day. He grabbed his crutch and stood, hobbling over to the shelf that held his DVD collection. On top was a slightly dusty fan that he hadn’t used since the year before.

“What are you doing?”

Techie’s voice sounded anxious and Matt smiled reassuringly at him.

“Just getting something to cool us off.”

“I want to be hot.”

Techie sounded urgent and was setting both the spoon and plate down. Sometimes he could be over concerned, babying him a little more than needed. Matt appreciated it, but he wanted to do something nice. After all, how else would he show Techie that he would be a good boyfriend if he didn’t start now.

“Don’t worry about it, it will feel so much better after. I got this.”

He leaned his crutch against the case and put one hand on it to stabilize himself, before grabbing at it. It created a puff of dust, and something else small fell on the ground.

“Don’t worry I’ll get it.”

Techie’s voice was tense and he started to vault around the corner in his rush to come to Matt.

“Techie, just worry about dinner, I really got this.”

Matt was still holding onto the case but he managed to set the fan down on the coffee table, and then slowly bent down. At first, he couldn’t make sense of it and then as it clicked in his head that it was a hidden camera it was snatched from his fingers.

“It’s a hidden camera.”

Matt couldn’t think of why it would be in his place and in horror he thought about all the times that Techie had sucked him off in the living room. Some person would have seen all their intimate moments. It was bad enough they were watching him, but Techie was innocent.

“I can explain. I mean I hardly use it. I just wanted to see you. I was going to take it down soon.” Techie stuttered out the words, and Matt turned to look at him.

Even though he has just admitted to it, Matt could hardly believe that Techie, his Techie had watched him. Been spying on him. Part of him was aroused at the thought of Techie watching him jerk off on the couch, watching over him during the day, the rest of him was enraged at the lack of trust and privacy. At the moment, the anger won out.

“What the _fuck_ , how _dare_ you!”

He snatched the camera from Techie’s hand and threw it across the room, and Techie flinched as it shattered taking a few steps back. His whole body language switched, his shoulders hunching and his head down, his body trembling. Techie kept moving back as if he was afraid of him and that only made Matt angrier. He wasn’t the one who had done something wrong.

“Techie, you better tell me what the hell is going on right now.”

Matt reached out to grab his crutch, wanting to get closer to him. He desperately needed an explanation. He both wanted an apology and to know that no one else had seen, he wanted to know that they could get past this.

As soon as he took his first hopping step forward Techie flinched back again.

“Techie speak to me!” Matt shouted.

With a small shudder Techie fled the room, Matt hobbled as fast as he could after him. He just managed to see him slip into his bathroom. It took a little while to get to the door, and he tired the door.

The anger died down a little when he first sob through the door, a shaky wet sound. There was silence for a little longer before a second one was gasped out. It was like Techie was desperately trying to stay quiet.

Standing on one foot uncomfortable even with the crutch and he sat down on the other side of the door. Listening to Techie’s soft cries was slowly making the anger fade, he couldn’t be a malicious mastermind. Matt just hoped he had a good reason for what was going on.

“Techie... what’s going on?”


	7. Chapter 7

It was the tone of voice, and the camera breaking. It brought him back to being in his old computer room. Desperately trying to do his best so that he could escape notice, something always went wrong though. He’s fall asleep and miss something and then he would wake up to something hard against his back. Sometimes it was just one smack, and sometimes it was a full beating. In a second it was back and he couldn’t even concentrate on the words that Matt was saying, all he knew was that he had to hide so he could be safe. 

Once he had locked himself in the bathroom he started to break down, big wet tears rolling down his cheeks. His breath was jerky as he let out a few sobs before biting his lip to hold back the noise. It took a while to hold back the sobs, to be able to control himself enough that that he could hear Matt talking at him through the door. 

“Techie, I just want an explanation. What is going on?”

He wanted to apologise, it wasn’t like he didn’t know it was wrong, he just wanted to be closer to Matt. Techie waited a little longer, his throat feeling tight.

“I’m sorry, I just felt so lonely.”

It wasn’t a real excuse, but he wasn’t trying to excuse himself. He just desperately wanted to feel close to someone.

“That’s not okay, you needed to ask me first.”

Matt’s voice was softer, the anger faded after the explosion. 

“You wouldn’t have said yes if I asked.”

Techie knew it was no good reason, but he hadn’t really felt bad until he was caught either. If it had just been a little longer Techie was planning to take some of them down. Maybe not all the cameras, but it would have been less likely that Matt found out. 

“Why did you do it?”

The anger was almost completely gone from Matt’s voice. 

Techie didn’t know what to say, as much as his heart was still pounding in his chest. There was no where to run, and now he was probably going to lose his home. 

“I liked you, and it made me feel safe to see you. I just didn’t know how to talk to you.”

There was a laugh from the other side of the door. 

“Fuck Techie, you’ve been sucking my dick, I think I would have reacted well if you told me you liked me.”

There was a knock on the door, and Techie started, his face still wet with tears. He used his sleeve to wipe his face. He still felt shaken up from the flood of memories, and felt the ache of being caught, but he was starting to fall into the numb blankness that often came after.

“Would you have?”

“Open the door Techie, I don’t want to say this through the wall.”

He still felt that anxiety in his chest, if he opened Matt could hit him, but then he was probably going to lose his job anyway once Matt complained. Maybe if he went out there he could talk him into not telling Hux.

He could see no good ending to this. 

Techie turned the knob to pop the lock and waited.

It turned again and the door swung open, a moment later Matt crawled in being careful of his cast. He slowly made his way over to Techie and sat next to him. Leaning against the wall with their arms pressed together. 

“I liked you, I thought you only wanted friendship.”

“Do you still like me?”

It felt childish to ask, and stupid considering what he has done, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I donno. I mean, yeah I do, but I kinda feel a little violated, and I wish you had let me know.”

He winced preparing for a blow when he saw Matt’s arm raise, but instead it slipped around his shoulders. No one had ever really reacted like this to him except his brother. It was all new territory to him. 

“I used to live in a foster home, the only time I really got to spend with people without being hurt was watching them on the camera’s. I guess I just felt safer looking at you through one.”

He pulled up his shirt to show part of the scar on his stomach. 

When he dared a look at Matt’s face he could see that it had softened completely.

“What did you watch?”

Techie knew he should lie, that Matt would never forgive him if he knew it all, but if it came out later it would be so much worse. Yet something about Matt’s tone made Techie want to tell the truth.

“Everything, I liked watching things with you, or sleeping with you, it made me feel less alone. I liked eating breakfast with you.”

“Did you watch me jerk off?”

Techie tensed, and he knew he had given himself away without saying a word. In fact he couldn’t get a word out, the edge of fear creeping in through the numbness.

“That’s… Kinda hot. I mean I’m still not okay with you not asking me, but if it means a lot to you maybe we could come to an agreement.”

Matt could have said anything and it would have been more expected than that, there was a squeeze on his arm and he looked up at Matt. Matt brought one of his hands up and wiped away the left over tears. 

“What do you mean?”

“I still like you, I just need you to not do things like this. I don’t mind the camera so much as you did it without asking me. Maybe if I let you have the one camera up in my living room, then I can have one in your bedroom? But you can never do this again, I mean it. Last chance.”

Techie was stunned as he realised that Matt wasn’t going to tell Hux, that he wasn’t going to punch him, instead he was bargaining on watching Techie in return. 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Really good.”

The word was stuttered out as he searched Matt’s face, waiting for any hiding anger. 

“Does it record?”

Techie’s cheeks flushed with the though of all he had recorded, and he gave a guilty nod. It was still saved on his hard drives, each moment carefully labeled by day and activities. The numbness was still hanging on his edges.

Matt was quiet for a while and Techie could almost hear the gears in his head moving. He swallowed and then leaned into Techie’s side.

“Does that mean maybe the next time, we could watch us? Together.”

Techie still felt like he was in a state of shock, and all he could manage was a second nod. He would like that. 

When he was feeling a bit more like himself, he would like that a lot. For now, though Techie just wanted to be held by Matt and reassured that things would work out. For the first time in his life, things would go well.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about and working on this for a while, but I kept chickening out on posting it. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156457158363/matttechie-modern-au-techie-is-the-building
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://redcole.tumblr.com)


End file.
